Episode 7191 (25th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Betty's friends worry as she is still AWOL. Debbie explains to Pete and Finn that Ross in trouble, urging them to help her find him. Laurel has been to her first AA meeting and is grateful for Ashley's support. Bob gives Brenda the silent treatment over both Carly and the shop, and Brenda is worried that she has overstepped the mark. Debbie, Pete and Finn soon track down Ross at the venue preparing for his big fight, seemingly determined to go ahead. Harriet agrees to Laurel staying until she finds somewhere else. Laurel hides her upset when a scared Arthur hurries away after seeing her. Zak and Cain catch up with Debbie, Pete and Finn at the fight venue. Debbie and Cain are shocked to learn that Zak has pawned all of Lisa's jewellery to bet on Ross winning. Laurel hears Betty is missing and finds her sitting at Seth's burial spot. The two share a moment and Betty tells her she's heard about her problems and advises her to stay strong and sort herself out. Bob gives Carly hope, suggesting he could invest. Carly is dubious, knowing Brenda will not be keen. As the fight ensues it makes uncomfortable viewing for Debbie and she's shocked to learn that Charlie wants him to throw the match as a way of paying off his debt. She points out that Zak has put all his money and Lisa's wedding ring on him winning. Pete is suspicious as he watches the pair interact. Charlie is furious as Ross delivers the winning punch and knocks his opponent out. Bob dupes Brenda into signing a document for a loan, tricking her into thinking it's a delivery form. Ross is scared witless as Charlie shoves him up against the wall and points his gun at him before firing into thin air. He is told that his debt has risen to £30,000 with the first installment to be paid next week. Cain overhears and warns Ross to stay away from Debbie but helps him to his feet. Carly is thrilled when Bob tells her that he has the money from a loan secured on the café. She isn't keen when she finds out Brenda knows nothing about it and Bob is therefore committing fraud but Bob winds her round by insisting they will pay the money back before Brenda finds out. Adam tells Victoria that he wants to move in with her and they resolve their differences. The villagers prepare to see Betty off and are amused and surprised when Reuben Archibald arrives to pick her up in his limousine and notice that he is loaded and the spitting image of Seth. Betty leaves the village with Reuben as her friends wave on. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Charlie - Jack Fortune *McFarlane - Stacey J Gough *Fighter - James Warren *Reuben - Edmund Herd Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street *Home Farm - Woodland *Chisholm Farm - Barn Notes *Last appearance of Betty Eagleton until Episode 7381/7382 (25th December 2015). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes